


cream and lace

by coffindreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plugs, Size Kink, elias using the beholding to watch peter fuck tim, excessive use of the pet name boy because im weak, fantasies (but not really), let tim have two bfs to keep him full, tim likes to feel full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffindreams/pseuds/coffindreams
Summary: He knows Elias will like it. He knows that Elias will call Tim their sweet boy, their precious boy. Will call Tim such honey sweet names as he moves Tim by the chain linked to his nipple rings. He knows that Elias will have reached down into Tim’s bodysuit like he was feeling up Tim in a public setting to pet and play with his chest.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Tim Stoker, Peter Lukas/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	cream and lace

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when your insomnia kicks and its [redacted] hours apparently...
> 
> i managed to write this and not remember writing it but fuck its hot so let's post it...

There were many things that had come to Peter’s mind when Tim had said he had a surprise for him but this was certainly not one of them. 

As he slips his hand under the stretchy fabric of the rose red bodysuit to shove two fingers into the younger man, causing him to whimper and shake, he’s not at all disappointed. 

His boy looks so lovely in red (the fabric is a perfect shade to match his smarting ass), bent over Peter's knee like he belonged there. He’s got one hand harshly stretching two fingers in Tim’s ass while the others rub roughly against his entrance, his other hand spread across Tim’s chest and mercilessly pinching and pulling at Tim’s nipples. 

He’s incredibly pleased to feel a chain beneath the fabric, rutting harshly against Tim’s quivering stomach at the thought. 

(He loses himself for a moment, thinking about filling Tim until he’s full, full, full. He wonders if he’ll cause Tim to strain the skintight suit. 

Maybe when he pulls out he’ll plug Tim. Keep him plugged, full and pliant, until Elias gets back. Have Tim open himself up, pull his bodysuit aside, and seat himself on Elias. Make Tim tell Elias how thoroughly Peter fucked him, how full Peter made him. Make him beg and plead for Elias to fill him, make him even fuller. 

And when Tim’s being filled by Elias, Peter will slip back in and rip a few seams into the body suit.

He knows Elias will like it. He knows that Elias will call Tim their sweet boy, their precious boy. Will call Tim such honey sweet names as he moves Tim by the chain linked to his nipple rings. He knows that Elias will have reached down into Tim’s bodysuit like he was feeling up Tim in a public setting to pet and play with his chest. He’ll latch onto Tim and suck harshly through the sheer fabric at the nipple he’s not toying with while he combines his and Peter’s fingers to stretch Tim wider and wider so they can give their precious boy exactly what he wants. 

He knows Elias will be pleased because the panting in his ears isn’t his own or Tim’s. He knows because he can hear Elias telling him to hurry up, that he’s just a bit away and he wants to be in Tim the second his tie hits the floor, wants to watch their boy fuck himself on them until he’s barely able to open his eyes and he’s oh so full of them.

He knows because while Tim can have his surprises, his lovers can have their own as well.

For now though…)

Turning his head towards Peter, Tim grins and shimmies his hips, moaning when he feels Peter thrust harshly against him. 

“I take it you like my surprise?”

Peter chuckles low, moving his hands to lovingly cup Tim’s face. 

“Oh my boy, I do. And I know Elias does too.”

“Elias?” Tim’s eyes widen and he dares to look around. Across from the bed, a twisting metal eye glints once and suddenly Tim feels watched and exposed. 

He can’t stop his body from shivering anymore. 

“Oh yes, my boy. You aren’t the only one who had plans for today.”

As Peter inserts a third finger, he can see the wheels turning in Tim’s mind, can feel him beginning to grow impatient. Peter slams a fourth finger in as he coos at Tim’s shocked expression. 

“But for now, little one, we have to get you ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> and what a way to break in the new ao3 and twitter account! I was feeling a bit cramped about what content I could and could not post on my own accounts (which is weird but oh well) so tada! new accounts lets go! 
> 
> also sorry this is so short but trust me im not done with these boys yet! 
> 
> (im sassymordechais on twitter as well if you saw this on twittter)
> 
> Anyways! I now have a super spicy nsfw twitter! Catch me over at [sexyleitners](https://twitter.com/sexyleitners)!


End file.
